In recent years, touchscreens have seen widespread growth as the preferred method of input for a number of electronic products and devices. Most consumer smartphones and tablet personal computers (PCs), for example, now all utilize touchscreen technology enabling novel methods of interaction between user and device. The most common types of touchscreen technology include resistive and capacitive systems; however, other less common systems also utilize infrared, surface acoustic wave, and near-field imaging techniques. Accuracy and responsiveness are ongoing considerations in the development of touchscreens.
The embodiments described below are not limited to implementations that solve any or all of the disadvantages of known touchscreen technology.